Unbreakable
by iWasDumbSorry
Summary: For the last time James sings it for Kendall; This love is untouchable.. I feel that my heart just can't deny.. Each time I look in your eyes Oh baby, I know why This love is UNBREAKABLE; KAMES. Character Death. Bad at summary so just read it then you would know..
1. Swept Away On a Wave of Emotion

**Aahhh new story x_x.. So sorry I had to write this because I couldn't keep it any longer. I had this idea when I heard Unbreakable by Westlife and I thought IT WAS AMAZING.. Gosh, I cried it was the sweetest (?) song. So I had idea from there and I wanted to put it on here so I tried. First I wanted to make it by One-Shot but...like you see I made it for a few Chaps so hope you will like it and give me some reviews to make me keep em up faster and *STOPS* **

**Ok I need stop to babbling so here we go... **

**Disclaimer : I. Do. Not. Own. Big. Time. Rush. Or Unbreakable' song because it's Westlife's. **

* * *

**Author's POV **

**Chapter 1 : Swept Away on a Wave of Emotion **

_**Took my hands**_  
_**Touched my heart**_  
_**Held me close**_  
_**You were always there**_

_**By my side**_  
_**Night and day**_  
_**Through it all**_  
_**baby come what may**_

James, you're the one that I will never erase from my memory even after my body still lied and frozen without a soul. Our memories were the best thing that I've ever had. You're the only my beautiful guy that I've even met, even you know that I'm not longer with my life; my soul isn't belong to me anymore.

No one; even my family didn't want me, but you took me from the ground. You took my hands and pulled me up with your shinning smile.

* * *

I lifted my head as swept my mouth with my palm, trying to hide the blood that covered my mouth. It's been like a thousand times I cough with the blood all of those days but today was the worst. I couldn't see clearly, my vision was blurred. Cold, I almost couldn't feel the half of my body anymore. I'm so weak, my whole body was like a gel. I looked at the mirror, scanning my face. I was like a ghost; pale, lifeless, so thin that I could see the basin is very clearly visible in my cheek and I screwed up.

I know that I'm not longer here, I'm gonna leaving James and all. I'm afraid, deep inside of me wants to scream why this has happened to me ? Why me? Why not somebody else? It's not fair at all, because of it my friends leaving me; said that i'm useless and worthless, even my family; my mom and my sister, they leaving me too that they don't want to see me anymore. _They don't want to see my fucking face anymore_. Every single one who I loved, one by one leaving me. The first time I knew about my disease, I was like there was nothing I could do. I thought that my friends and my family would standing by my side, make me to keep strong to get through this but I was wrong. They didn't. That time I wanted to kill myself, I wanted to end my life sooner than had to knowing no one that care about me, my family.

I closed my eyes tighter, trying to forget all of those memories. I missed my mom, my babysitter and my close friends but I don't think that they do. My hands was shaking still the blood in my palm and I let my tears came rolling down more and more becoming a sea. I fell on the cold floor bowed my head on my knees still with my sob when I heard the door was knocked by someone, "Ken? Are you there, sweetie?"

That voice, the soft one who fills with love. The voice that makes me feel calm and secure, James's.

I sighed, trying to make my voice as strong as I can, "Y-yeah James, wait a minutes,"

I stood and washed my bloody hand make sure that there was nothing left I don't want to make James scared or else; it's enough to make someone who I love being so scared or sad.

I opened the door and found James standing in front of me with the worried face.

"Honey, are you okay? You'd been there like an ages?" James said, took my face making a connect nose and nose that I could see his big hazel eyes; the calmer eye.

"I-i'm alright, Jamie.." I sighed threw my eyes from his._ I lied again_.

"We can cancel it into the another day if you're not feeling right, Ken.." James kissed my forehead.

"No, no, I'm good we can go now.." I gave him a smile then led him to the park to get the car after making sure we had our stuffs and foods.

Today, I and James are gonna to a picnic; our special picnic. We drove like an hour after we got there.

It's so beautiful.

It's a beautiful place that I've even seen. It's an large meadow off grass that surrounded by flowers. The grass blowed by the wind make it was more natural and peace. There were some flowers who has any different of colors, it was so wonderful and the smell were great and fresh. The cloud was stunning and they were like smiling at us, the light of sun it feel enough for this morning not too hot and I like it plus the sky was blue enough to this perfectly day. I could see all the direction of this place, it was the huge one. The grass and flowers were like friends they were so soft and bright the most of part that I really liked was the soft of dew which caused it drop became a water like a tear that fell on the grass and flowers.

The wind feels so good to my lungs. It goes through my pale skin and It feels so friendly with me. I closed my eyes for a while to enjoying the blow of the wind. James holding my hand and do the same way just like me. I feel so calm and so save here. Like all my problems is fading away within the wind.

"Do you like it, Kenny?" James opened his eyes turned his face on me, smiling at me with still his hand on mine.

I faced James, smiling back at him, truly deep of my heart I feel so saved here; it's like a heaven to me afterward.

"I do more than like it Jamie," I gripped his hands while make a contact eye to eye with him. "Thanks, Jamie.." he sighed in relief and led me sit and preparing for our foods and stuffs.

After all finished, we lying on there. I lied on James's chest as James wrapping my shoulders. We looking at the blue skies, It was so beautiful like I never won't to leave this place even after I left.

This place could make me forget about my bad thoughts even my family and friends who did leave me. I'm so grateful that I have James on my side, no matter what happens to me he always here hugs me and whispers that _everything's gonna be okay and he won't leave me now and then. _He was the only one who held my hands when people leaving me one by one. He keep me strong to fight my illness and he was ok with that. He still loved me even I was dying.

Night after night he sing to me, hug me so tight and say that we can get through this and we can life like this forever and together, there's not way to separate us.

I closed my eyes again pushed my body closer to James, I could feel his warm body and his smell and I loved it. He realized it then hugging me so tight, rolled his body to mind then kissing my head.

_"God, I want to spend the rest of my left in here with James, my love. I'm too afraid to leave him alone. I'm to afraid to let him go a-and I-I'm afraid to die.." _

I could feel the wind blowing towards us and covered our body with the coolness.

I feel my eyes became so tight like it blued finally I surrendered and closed it slowly. I thought that I could sleep here forever...

* * *

**Aahhh stuck here .. Bah see ? What did I do ? **

**Oh before we go further I just want to know did you guys like Kendall with his bread or not ? Well, he didn't shave it like loonnngg loonngg time hahahah.. **

**Back to the story :D .. **

**So I really hope you won't hit me with the rock or else because of it. I tried my best on it besides it's 11:57 PM and I'm so sleepy.. **

**Before you press the back button and leave this story, please pretty please can you give me some reviews and let me know what did you think about this story.. **


	2. This Love Is Unbreakable

***sighs* Finally I got this story back *big smile* .. **

**I know it's the short one and nothing much plots here but I wanted to finish it already, like soon o; .. **

**Dmg-san, heheh I know but I have to make him hemm you know.. because this story wouldn't be the longer one but still hope you will love this Chap :) and thank you so much for your review :) Love ya .. **

**AlbiRusherSchmidt, hemm well yeah it's like untouchable I just noticed it hahahah.. So thanks for being patient with this story and here'e the new Chap hope you will love it as before :) .. **

**and the Guest , thank you so much for took your time to review and yeah here we go :) ..  
**

**So, hope you guys like it and so sorry about the mistakes or bad grammar, I've tried, really.. **

**Hemm.. **

**Okay here we go .. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Big Time Rush nor Unbreakable' song. **

* * *

**Kendall's POV **

**Chapter 2 : This Love Is Unbreakable **

_**Swept away on a wave of emotion**_  
_**Over caught in the eye of the storm**_  
_**And whenever you smile**_  
_**I can hardly believe that you're mine**_  
_**Believe that you're mine **_

"Kenny..." someone whispered my name softly trying to wake me up from my dreamland.

That voice was so beautiful, I tried to open my eyes up but I was too lazy for to do it. I just feel so alright to sleep with this comfort things, well it wasn't pillow but I just like to sleep here with this things and the air feel so fresh to me, I love this smell, but it couldn't be long because someone shake me a little then I felt a soft kisses flying around my forehead, cheek ended up in my lips.

I whimpered still with my eyes closed, moved my body to another position but slowly opened my eyes, peeked the view of out side and little bit confused about what I've found.

"Hey sleepyhead," he giggled a little as kissing my head.

I was blinking for a while and found it was already dark.

"James.." I turned my head to all directions then pulled my body up in sitting position by James's help. I don't want James to help me all the time but I couldn't help it, I just...

"What time is it?" I asked while trying to unite my soul to back to mine after had long sleep like the whole day.

"It's 7 pm... I've tried to wake you up like a thousand times but you seemed like enjoying your sleep," James smiled at me showing his shined face. It was so beautiful and I loved it.

I smiled back at him softly then I felt a wind too strong going through my body so I felt like shaking a little and wrapped my arms.

James realized it then came over to me, blanketed me, taking his hand over my shoulder and hug me tight. It feels so good; his warm body, his smell everything that he does it just feels so right to me even without any words he already knew what I need.

I don't want to seeing so weak like this, like worthless guy or else but what do I do? A half of part of me says that I have to act to be strong to anyone, especially for James not so weak like this but the other part of me says that what could I do with this condition? I can't take care of myself and I just feel so right be beside of James, my love.

He all that I have.

I'm so sure that he's mine.

I am so selfish, Am I ?

All of those minds were filling my head like all of the whole days and I hate it. I want it just go away leave me alone here piece with my time left. Those emotions feel so wrong to me. Sometimes, I just want to cry without any reasons and I know it makes me so stupid, but once again what could I do, the dying man?

Everything hurts; physic or emotion.

"James.." I whispered while closing my eyes to escape those thoughts away.

"Yeah sweetheart.." James answered so softly then turned his face to mine. Take a closer one to my face, looking at my closed eyes.

I could feel his warmy breath. I sighed.

"This place is so beautiful," I said still with my closed eyes.

"I know.." he looked forward and smiled.

I opened my eyes and found his smile. Oh, God, how much I've already said this that I love his smile because I feel so safe with it.

He looked at me then kissing my lips, connecting his soft lips to mine. I was nothing but just motionless, he kissing me deeper and deeper but still he was so gently with it, he grabbed my face, closing his eyes and about that time I just followed him to close my eyes and kissing him back. The wind just like waving at us, it wasn't cool as before it was chilly enough to this tonight. The stars like watching us even filling this night with their beautiful lights and the moon just like smiling at us, I love this place so much like ever. We were going good so far, we had our sex things but he wasn't seem like all he needed was my body but he loves me like all of me, I just can feel it.

We stopped, taking back our breaths back, putting our foreheads together with our closed eyes. I was about to cry, I tried to hide my face at him but he felt it then he opened his eyes and whispers to me, "Kenny, I love you.."

I opened my eyes slowly to finding James's hazel eyes. I looked at his deepest eyes, the truth love. My mouth was trembling, "I love you too, James. So much.."

We kept silence for any seconds, letting those atmospheres that night get in into our feelings.

"Do you want to marry me, Kenny?" James said it too low but he did say it so confidence that never get away his eyes on mine.

I speechless, my jaw dropped. It was never happening...

* * *

**So ? **

**What did you thing ?**

**Oh yeah if you don't mind please read my another stories 'Like We Used To' and 'Memories of You, Kendall Donald Knight' because it will mean a lot to me if you read it .. **

**And yeah I know James wants Kendall to be his husband even he knows that Kendall's dying. **

**Do you guys like it ? **

**Let me know with reviews ? **


End file.
